The Mistress
by Just A Bit of Imagination
Summary: Santana has it good; getting married, killer job, and practically living the life. But when Brittany comes along, Santana has trouble keeping it all in check. older!brittana!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have a new story, guys! Enjoy! And if you haven't been reading, check out my other story in progress, Leather Jackets and Overalls where we see badass!brittany and nerdy!santana :)**

* * *

I guess you could say that I have it good. I have a well-paying job, a fiancée, and I'm living the life for someone as young as my age. My fiancée, Puck, was always talking sports and music with his friends Finn, Mike, Sam, and Artie and I would tag along just to spend some extra time with him before the wedding. Which is in exactly sixty days.

I'm not marrying Puck because I love him.

I'm marrying him because my parents love him.

Puck was my first boyfriend in high school, and he really hit off with my parents, always making them laugh and making a good impression. I broke up with him because I wanted to try different people, and dated a few more guys along the way. But, my parents weren't amused. They just wanted me to stick with one person forever, I guess. Every time I would bring home a boyfriend that wasn't Puck, they'd always have to be so terrible to him that he breaks up with me. When I decided to just go back out with Puck, I then figured out that they think Puck is my soul mate. We dated for years until he popped the question. I didn't want to marry him, I honestly didn't. But I said yes because I want my parents to be happy. I want them to be happy that their only child is marrying someone who they actually can see as their own son. And that's what brings us here.

We were currently sitting at a new sport's bar we heard about, waiting on more drinks. Puck chatted with his friends while I swirled the drink around in my cup, honestly bored. The bar had sort of a retro feel to it, and you'd occasionally hear a "TOUCHDOWN!" and "GOAL!" from the many people there.

"Hey, is there anything I could do for you?" I hear which makes me snap my head up.

Before me was probably the most attractive person I've ever seen. Blonde hair, blue eyes…

A girl.

What am I saying? I'm not gay.

She snaps her fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"Oh, I'm-I'm sorry. Um, no I'm good. Thanks, anyway," I give her a weak smile. She leans in as if to get a better look at me. As she bends I notice her cleavage becoming more apparent. Aw, fuck. Am I really looking at this woman's chest? But, really. Look at her outfit. She has a skin tight blue V-neck, and skin tight jeans. The ensemble was just so _tight._

"You look a little down. Are you sure I can't help you with anything?"

My eyes finally find hers and she actually seems sincere. I was prepared to tell my life story right there and then, but Puck tells me we're leaving.

"Let's stay a few minutes, Puck," I plead.

"Not unless you want to walk home," he shrugs.

I turn back to the blonde, hoping she didn't hear that last bit.

"That your boyfriend?" she nods up to Puckerman.

I mumble my reply, "Fiancée." I start to get off my stool when I feel a cold hand on my own.

"You could do a lot better, you know," the blonde says.

I suddenly turn defensive. I was the one who decided to marry him, so her telling me that is quite offensive towards me.

"You don't have a right to say that," I yank my hand away. "You don't know him or me for a matter of fact," I grab my purse leaving the bar. Before actually exiting, I take one look back at the blonde.

Fuck, she was honestly beautiful.

We arrive back to our newly moved-in flat, and I nearly trip over one of the boxes.

"We need to unpack this stuff soon, so that my parents won't scold me when they visit for the wedding," I mumble loud enough for Puck to hear. I sit down on the plastic wrapped couch and massage my temples.

"Eh," I hear Puck in the kitchen popping open a beer-we just came from drinks, for goodness sake. "They should understand that we're just settling in."

"We moved here practically three weeks ago and nothing has come out of these boxes but my clothes, shoes, and bags. I'm not exactly sure where you get your clothing from because none of your boxes are even open!" I say getting up and throwing my hands in the air.

He pops out of the kitchen chugging. "Listen, _mother. _We'll have it all sort out before your parents come, okay?"

"Promise?"

"'Course, babe," he walks over leaning in for a kiss. I kiss him back, but half-heartedly.

"Now, I'm going to go to sleep. Got to get up early tomorrow and assign duties for the guys at the pool-cleaning business. Good night," he walks to the bedroom without much hesitation and closes the door behind him.

I stand in place just kind of looking around the empty room. It's like being a prisoner. Being somewhere you don't want to be, doing something you don't want to do.

Somehow I found myself grabbing the car keys at twelve A.M., and heading back to that bar. The blonde was still there, serving customers. But, I noticed a husky man-clearly drunk-pulling her by the arm. I may have been a good distance away, but I'm a pro at reading lips. She was saying, "Stop it, please" and "no". I decided to step in right there and then.

"Fucking let go of her!" I pull his arm back.

"Let go of me, son of a bitch," he yanks his arm away. "Besides, the little lady and I were just having a little conversation," he wiggles his eyebrows to the blonde.

I see the look on her face and she clearly doesn't want him

"Listen, punk. I know men like you. So old, they aren't able to score women they're own age 'cause they're all used and broken down. You opt for much younger women because they're small, and sweet, young, wild, and you can show them the way. But that isn't reality. You want that, go to the fucking strip club across the street and leave my friend here alone, jackass," I say with a pat on his back.

He mutters a "fuck you" before getting out of his seat and leaving. I take the now vacant stool and turn to the blonde.

"Thank you," she says sincerely.

I shrug. "That guy was so old it would be considered pedophilic."

She laughs quietly to herself before turning around and pouring two cups of drinks. After, she comes from behind the counter and sits next to me handing me a drink.

"Aren't you on your shift right now?" I ask, curious.

"Eh, my shift ends whenever I want it to," she says taking a sip.

I cock my head to the side raising an eyebrow.

"It's because my dad owns this place. He's never around to watch over it, so I'm left in charge of running it and everything."

"Oh," I nod in understanding. And she was pretty young, too. I would probably say my age.

"So, why'd you come back? And where're the fiancée?" she begins interrogating.

My brain suddenly freezes and I don't know how to answer. Why _did_ I come back?

"U-u-uh. Um," I stutter. I look around the room for inspiration. "I left my…bracelet. Yeah, my bracelet. I thought I would come back and see if it was here." In the process of talking, I discreetly throw the bracelet on my wrist onto the carpeted floor.

She doesn't seem to buy it. "You mean the one that just simultaneously jumped from your wrist to the ground?"

"Shit," I curse aloud. The blonde giggles shaking her head.

"You're cute, you know that?"

Aw, fuck. Not even Puck has said that to me. I feel myself blushing and try not to make eye contact.

"Well, you know. I try," I joke. "I never caught your name, by the way."

"Brittany," and she holds out her hand for me to shake it.

"Santana," I smile.

"I'm guessing you speak Spanish?" I nod. "Say something for me. Anything," Brittany asks.

"Usted está muy caliente," rolls off my tongue before I can stop myself.

Brittany bites her bottom lip before replying, "Eres demasiado."

Shit. Fuck. _Shit_. She actually understands Spanish. Dammit.

"Um…" I distract.

"You know, you really shouldn't be saying those things when you're going to get married. It just isn't right," she shakes her head smiling.

Fuck me.

Her smile. It's like the whole world lights up whenever she does.

I don't notice that I'm playing around with the drink in my hand until all of its contents fall on my shirt and lap.

"Damn it," I mumble fanning my shirt out.

"Santana," Ugh, the way my name rolls off her tongue. "You're all wet."

I blink a few times to process what she just said. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're wet? Want me to get some paper towels?" she asks in all seriousness.

"Yeah, of course," I reply after a moment. "Actually, I think I'ma just head home, it's getting late," I decide instead.

A flash of disappointment was on her face, and I suddenly felt bad.

"I'll, um, come back tomorrow. You guys sell coffee, too, right?" I ask thinking I may come for a coffee rush in the morning on the way to work.

Her expression returns to a blissful one. "Yeah, we serve coffee."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," I give her a true smile and head back on the way home.

When I get back, I go straight to Puck and I's bedroom , and change out of my clothes into a tank top and just underwear. I climb into bed on my side, and turn to Puck who's dozing soundly next to me.

"Sixty days until our wedding," I whisper to no one.

* * *

I grabbed her hair in fistfuls as she sucked down on each of my nipples, moaning in pleasure. While her mouth was working my boobs, her hand was working my clit. I could feel my hips buck at every movement and honestly felt like I was in heaven.

It was all so much at once, but it just felt so _good_.

"Oh, Santana. You're all wet," she whispers in my left ear kissing me down the neck.

"Fuck," I couldn't imagine that this was actually happening.

"Who are you wet for? Say it,"

"Shit," I could barely let out. "I'm wet for you, Brittany."

"Good girl," she moves down until her face is right in front of my heat.

"You want this?" she asks teasingly.

"Please," I practically beg.

"San. Santana! Santana, get up!" I hear Puck's voice and feel myself being shaken awake. I gain consciousness and get up, looking around the room. Puck stays in front of me with a confused expression and I wonder if there's something on my face.

"What?" I ask, voice scratchy from waking up.

"It's already eight. And you were just having a sex dream," he says matter-of-factly.

I feel like a little kid that's been caught doing something bad and straightaway deny it. "What? No, I wasn't," I don't say convincingly enough.

"I think I know my own future wife well enough to know when she's having a sex dream. So, tell me. Was I good?"

I nearly laugh out loud but catch myself. "You were_ fucktastic_, babe," I say just to make him leave me alone.

"Good, off to work," he says leaving a kiss on my forehead before leaving. I rest my head back on my pillow when I hear the front door shut and groan. Did I just have a dream about Brittany? A _sex_ dream? I'm not...attracted to her, am I? No. Girls aren't supposed to be with girls. That's what my parents taught me and what I've known ever since. But, I see her as a nice...friend.

I remember that I promised Brittany I would come in the morning for coffee, and do my usual morning routine before heading out the door.

The supposed sport's bar-called Pierce, I just realize-looked vastly different in daytime than at night. The colors on the walls were more vivid and bright, and the place looks more like a coffee shop. I get on the stool I was in the night before and for Brittany.

On time, she pops out of the back room holding two mugs, and gives them to the elderly couple a few stools down from me.

"Here you go, Mr. and Mrs. Wisenhunt . Happy 40th anniversary!" she congratulates them.

I wonder if me and Puck will last that long.

"Thank you, Brittany. Your father must be proud of you," the woman tells her.

"He surely must be, you running this shop and all," the husband agrees.

"Aw, thanks guys. I'll tell him you stopped by here. Have fun today, and don't do anything too crazy, kids," Brittany winks at them before noticing me.

"Santana!" she grins. "Black or cream?"

"Cream, please." I usually get black, but I don't want her to think I'm some bitter old person.

Brittany gets to it, and I watch her swiftly getting the coffee together without any faults. She's clearly been doing this for a while now. She hands the coffee to me and pops both of her elbows on the counter, fists holding up her chin.

"So, how are you this lovely morning?"

I take a small sip of the coffee, trying it out. "Well, I'm wonderful after trying this coffee," I keep drinking.

"I see you were able to find dry clothes," she jokes looking at my attire. I was wearing a pencil skirt that was above my knee with a barely there blouse. I didn't dress that way for her or anything; it's just how I go to work.

"Oh, yeah. I'm on the way to work," I explain.

"What do you do?"

"I'm the President for a fashion company."

"I'm honestly impressed."

I shrug like it's no big deal. "It is, what it is." I look at the time on my phone and realize that I'll be late if I don't get going right now.

"Hey," I reach into my purse and pull out any money I can find. "Here you go, for the coffee."

Brittany just shakes her head. "Nah, I don't want your money. But your phone number is a good enough payment for me," she beams. Was this some sort of pick-up line in the gay community?

I write down my number on a piece of napkin and tell her of how I need to leave.

"Alright, bye, Santana. See you soon," she hopes.

"Bye, Brittany," and that ended our goodbyes.

* * *

I was in the middle of meeting when my phone beeped.

"Well, honestly, for the summer line, we need to think more of bright, vivid, brilliant colors. Not greys and browns!" I argue with the rest of the board.

"But, Ms. Lopez, most people don't like to wear that ostentatious stuff. It's way too flashy," Ariel, a head of department argues back.

I groan in aggravation. The board all talked amongst themselves debating what to do for the summer line and I feel my phone vibrate. I pull it out and see a text message from an unfamiliar number.

_that office outfit you were wearing this morning makes ME all wet ;)-Britt_

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

With that message playing over and over again in the back of my mind, I wasn't able to do any work. Clients came in and out and I partially listened, if anything, ignored them.

Tina, my secretary, popped into my office knocking.

"Hey, Santana?"

I snap out of my daze and look up at her. "Um, yeah? Don't tell me there's another one," I groan from impatience.

She gives me a sympathetic smile and mumbles, "sorry," shutting the door behind her.

I spin my chair around so that I'm facing the window and just gazing the skyline.

"Ugh, why the fuck did everyone decide to come today?" I ask mostly myself.

"I'll leave if you want me to," I hear a voice behind me. My chair spins back around so fast that I almost lose my balance. Before me was a short-haired blonde, wearing a flowery dress with a matching cardigan and boots.

Damn, I can already tell this girl has style.

"Sorry, I was talking to myself. Have a seat," I wave to the seat on the other side of my desk.

"It's okay," she chuckles. "I'm here to show you a bit of what I was working on in hopes you'll put it in a line."

The girl pulls out a black portfolio from her bag and opens it to the first page. I lean in to get a better look at her drawings, and am truly impressed. It was as if she took all of my own ideas and placed it in as her own. Bright, vivid colors and a little spunk and individuality on every single one.

"Oh wow," I say flipping through the pages.

"Are they that bad?" she asks concerned.

I shake my head quickly. "They're actually really, really good. I'm mesmerized by your use of colors and style. For this one, would we use silk?" I ask pointing to a certain design.

"Um," she looks at the design also, contemplating. "Yes, I think that would be a great fit. Why?"'

"Because we're using your designs in our line," I say with a smile.

I hear her screech and then hop up to jump around. She looks like a little excited kindergartner, it's almost cute. I guess she realizes that she's being unprofessional because she suddenly stops to fix her posture.

"I'm sorry, that was unethical. I'm just a little excited!"

"I can tell, is it…Quinn?" I glance down at her signature under the designs.

"Yes, that's me," Quinn sits back down in her seat.

"Alright, Quinn. I'll have the paperwork for you to sign tomorrow, and you'll know how exactly we do things at FashStyle. Congratulations, by the way." I close her portfolio and hand it back to her.

"Thank you, so much!" she says already heading to the door.

"No, thank you," I laugh. "And Quinn?"

She turns quirking an eyebrow.

"Call me Miss Lopez."

She gives me one last smile before she closes the door on the way out.

I push the conference button on my office phone, calling Tina at the front desk.

"Tina Chang, front desk."

"Hey, Tina?"

"Oh, hey, Santana. What can I do for you?"

"Cancel anyone else coming in for designs. I found the ones I was looking for. That last girl, Quinn. She's coming your way now. Schedule a time for her to come tomorrow, so we can finalize everything, got it?" I instruct filing my nails.

"Yes, ma'am, on it," she replies before hanging up.

I get on my computer and email the board about the new designs I've found, and the scheduled meeting for tomorrow. After, I just sit in my chair and think for a moment.

So, I guess Brittany's gay. Or bi, at least. That text said it all.

But, is she trying to play some sort of game? She knows I'm getting married; hitting on me won't help anything and won't get us anywhere.

I feel my phone vibrate again, and notice that I have 2 messages. The first one is from Puck.

_buy food the fridge is empty_

I sigh in disappointment.

I have no idea why I was expecting a "how's work?" or an "I hope you've had a good day!" I mean, don't husbands do that? Actually show compassion to their wives?

I disregard the whole thing, and read the other message.

_come by later today, pleeeease? – Britt_

My fingers instantly fly and type a reply.

_sure i think i need to talk to you after that last message you sent me-SanLopez_

I'm not much of a person to hold anything back. If I have something to say, I just say it no matter how awkward or bad it is. I'm pretty straight-forward.

_what is there to talk about? ;) – Britt _I read a minute later.

_you'll see when I come and I hope you serve good food there cause I want to eat out after-SanLopez_

_see you(: -Britt_

I end the conversation there, not seeing a point to continue.

After Quinn, it was a seemingly slow day without work, so I left early and went over to the store to buy the food Puck wanted me to get.

When I go grocery shopping-or any shopping, really-I always go to one specific store.

And that's Hood Son's.

They have everything, so I just have to make one trip to buy things. There are so many workers that one could be assigned to each customer if they wanted. But, I also go there because Finn runs the place.

Finn and I went to school together with Puck, and we weren't really friends in high school, but afterwards. He's one of Puck's beer buddies now, I guess. But I go to his store because whenever he sees me there, he always gives me some kind of discount on everything. Which in this economy is a very much good thing.

I grab a cart and move down the cereal aisle when I bump into him.

"Santana! Hey!" Finn climbs down his ladder. He was rearranging the Cheerios.

"Hey! How's it going?" I ask interested.

"Some workers are sick today, so I have to do their jobs as you can see," he shrugs.

I nod in understanding.

"So, where's Puckerman? You stoked about your wedding?" Finn grabs some boxes of cereals reading their labels.

I stand and think for a moment. Am I actually excited? No, not really. Kinda just waiting for it to happen; for me to be tied down for the rest of my life. But, I lie anyway.

"Of course, we just gotta finalize the bridesmaids' dresses and catering."

"Oh, that's good. Well, is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Well, you know, the usual?" I nudge him hoping he'd get the hint.

He chuckles. "Alright, come and show me all the things you want."

"Thank you," I smile like a child on Christmas day.

We go through the store and I pick out all the things I need, like usual.

Once checked out, I thank Finn once again and put everything in my car.

I then go ahead and go to Pierce, to meet Brittany like I said I would. I'm a woman of my word.

* * *

I walk on in and spot Brittany first thing.

"Hey, you," she smiles at me wiping the counter down. "Aye, Mike! Get me a grilled sub and work the counter! I'm on break!" Brittany calls out to the backroom.

"Kay!" We both hear him respond.

I watch as she pulls open the door to get from the bar to the other side next to me.

Fuck.

Does her whole fucking wardrobe consist of such _tightness_?

Today she wore a taut flowery corset, clinging waist-high white shorts, and wedges to complete the ensemble. She just looked like a ray of sunshine honestly, and it was one of the most adorable things I think I've ever saw.

"So, how are you?" she walks over and sits on the stool next to mine.

Uh-uh. I hope she doesn't think that she can just get away that easy with that text message.

"You know I'm not gay, right?" I bluntly ask.

"How are you so sure?" she shoots back.

"Because I don't believe in that stuff," I shrug.

"Order up!" Mike yells and slides a sub over to me.

I inspect it thoroughly before tasting it. "Hmmm," I humm in delight approving.

"It's good, right? Special, secret recipe," Brittany says.

I nod my head so she knows that I agree.

"But, what do you mean, 'you don't believe in that stuff'? What stuff? Homosexuality?"

I stare at her wide-eye realizing that I may have offended her by saying that. "Are you gay?"

Brittany shrugs like it doesn't necessarily matter. "I like the best of both worlds. And it's a real thing, so I don't know what there is _not _to believe."

"I was just raised that way. But I'm just saying I'm not gay," I try to convince her.

"Oh, really?" Brittany raises an eyebrow. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and looks at it. "You said, and quote, 'you'll see when I come' and you 'want to eat out later'. Sounds like someone _really _wants to have sex with me."

I feel my jaw drop, and my mouth agape. You have got to be kidding me. I could feel my face flooding with red.

"But, I didn't mean those in a sexual way at all!"

"The proof's right there, Santana."

I groan in frustration. She's testing my patience. "Is this how you pick up your girls?"

"Idunno. Is it working?"

Why is she flirting with me when she knows perfectly damn well that I'm getting married?

"Do you not see this ring on my finger? I'm getting married!" I hold up my hand for her to see.

"That doesn't mean you _want_ to get married."

Fuck, this girl could be a counsellor if she wanted.

I swallow hard and look away not trying to give her any reaction. She may be right but I'm not giving in.

"Look, I'm just trying to get you out of this before it's too late. When you're in front of your friends and family and when it comes to you saying 'I do', you'd be lying to everyone. I see it in your eyes. You don't want to marry him," Brittany consoles.

"And you think that trying to cause an affair will help anything?" I say without realizing that I just implied that I agreed with her.

Brittany nods, knowing she was right. "No, of course, not. Just know I'm here whenever you're done with him."

She places her hand on my bare knee, and rubs it back and forth. I guess this was some form of comfort. My body suddenly become heated and her stare intimidated me.

I guess I should have left by now, instead of trying to prove a point to her. But, something about the blonde forces me to stay. With Brittany, it just felt so wrong but so _right._

"Miss Lopez?" a voice distracts Brittany and I.

I turn around and see Quinn from the office walking into the bar.

"Q!" Brittany hops off her stool and rushes over to the other blonde, engulfing her in a hug.

Suddenly, I feel like an outsider and turn my attention to the shine on the counter top in front of me. I hear them conversing amongst each other, pulling out a few words, but I'm not exactly able to tell what their talking about.

After what seems like forever, I hear them coming nearer until I see Brittany entering back behind the counter with my peripheral vision.

"Miss Lopez," I hear Quinn say again, and act like it was the first time hearing it.

I turn and see a wide smile on her face.

"Such a coincidence seeing you again today," she chuckles.

"You two know each other?" Brittany asks curiously across from us.

I nod. "I actually just hired Quinn here for the company's newest line."

Brittany's eyes widen as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"Why didn't you tell me, supposed best friend?"

"That's why I came here! To share the news. But Miss Lopez beat me to it," Quinn defends.

"Oh, _Miss Lopez _did, didn't she?" Brittany slurs.

Fuck, the way she said my name belonged in some teacher-student porno. I try to keep myself from squirming in my seat.

"Yeah, so I need to get going. I need to go ahead and start more designs. See you later, B," and with that, Quinn reaches across the bar and kisses Brittany on her right cheek.

I feel a pang of something in the back of my heart at the very moment. Was it…? No, it can't be. Am I…._jealous? _I can't envy something I didn't want in the first place. Because I don't want Brittany. I can't have Brittany.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Lopez!" Quinn calls out before leaving.

Brittany watches as Quinn walks out smiling to herself.

"I feel like her mother sometimes, you know," she turns to me saying. "She's always drawing and creating new ideas, I'm glad she got her first hire."

I clear my throat to break my own silence. "Yeah, so you two are….?" I wait for Brittany to finish the question.

"Best friends," she replies simply.

I nod not wanting to talk about Quinn anymore.

"I think I'm gonna go ahead and get going. Thanks, Brittany," I begin to grab my bag.

In a flash, she somehow ends up from behind the bar to blocking me on my way out.

"But, you just got here!" Brittany pouts.

She's such little kid, it's so cute but when I look at her cleavage the innocence of a child goes away and I want to take her right there and then.

Shit, I didn't just say that in my head. Maybe, it's just a phase.

"Puck's probably wondering where I am, and worrying about me…" I try to convince both her and myself.

"He probably isn't, actually," Brittany deadpans.

_Bitch said what?_

"You know what? Fuck you," I try to shove my way past the offender but she was too quick for my liking. She stops me and grab my shoulders.

"You know it's true, _Miss Lopez_. He's probably watching some teacher-student porno," she gawks.

I swear Brittany can read my mind. I was thinking that a second ago.

"So, what? All guys are into porn. I can't do anything about it but fuck him and hope it'll get his mind off of other women," I shrug her hands off.

I notice Brittany's face cringe to the idea of me having sex with Puck.

"That's disgusting."

"Whatever, blondie," I roll my eyes.

Brittany then takes two steps closer to me so that we're about six inches apart. She leans in to my left ear and I feel her warm breath on my jaw sending me shivers. Her nose traces some pattern on my cheek as she begins to whisper.

"How does he make you cum?"

I couldn't exactly process that question because of all the sensations I was starting to feel. I realize that we're still in public and look around the room for any familiar faces that would recount to this scene. I don't see any and ask for Brittany to repeat the question.

"W-w-what?"I stutter.

I begin to feel Brittany's hands slide up my thigh and rest on my hips, holding me in place.

"I asked, how does he make you cum?" she hums in my ear and I feel the vibrations.

"He doesn't," I say without much thinking. It slipped, honestly.

Brittany chuckles and proceeds down to my neck not kissing it, but still tracing patterns with the tip of her nose.

"It's funny because I bet I'm making you wet just talking to you like this," she murmurs against my skin.

I don't think I've ever had so much sexual frustration.

I inhale sharply at the realization that she was right. I could feel the wet patch in my underwear, and suddenly felt dirty.

"Excuse me," I push her off me and stroll out trying to think clean-and only clean-thoughts. I feel her eyes burning on the back of my head as I leave.

* * *

I stumble into the flat, holding groceries in both hands.

"Puck? I'm home!" I holler to what seems like an empty home.

"In the bedroom!" he yells back.

I put up all the groceries and head to the bedroom, meeting Puck on his laptop on the bed. I take off my heels and climb on plopping next to him.

"Hey, babe," Puck kisses my forehead.

"Hey. What are you up to?" I ask trying to look at his computer screen.

"Nothing," he quickly shuts his laptop, as if to hide something.

I grab it from his hands, trying to pry it open, but he's stronger than me and wins.

"It's my laptop Santana, anything on here is none of your business."

"But what's so secretive that you're hiding?" Santana asks feeling untrusted.

"Nothing, babe. Did I tell you how smoking you look in that outfit? Gives me a teacher-student foreplay idea. Or even the office," Puck wiggles his eyebrows steering away from my question.

Fuck, what's with student-teacher sex today?

Puck pushes his laptop to the side and leans down to kiss me roughly and eagerly.

I don't want to do this tonight. Not when I'll be thinking of Brittany the whole time. But, it'd be a win-win situation, where my sexual frustration somewhat cures and to show him love.

I didn't really pay attention to what was happening; just wondering when he'd be done. I let him do what he wanted to me, faking the orgasm and shit. Usual routine.

We just laid there naked afterwards, Puck asleep, when I receive a text message.

_let me know when you want to cum and know what a real orgasm feels – Britt_

Fuck me.

Why is she doing this? Why is she _insisting_ on getting with me? I mean, I know I'm pretty hot. Fucking hot, even. But while I'm about to get married? She doesn't get it. Even though I put so much emphasis on the fact that _**I'm getting married**_, for fuck's sake.

I stare wide-eyed at the girl's forwardness and my fingers hover trying to think of a reply.

_no need. had a powerful orgasm just now with puck. texted me five minutes ago I would have been too busy fucking to reply.-SanLopez_

I'm trying to push her buttons, even though most of that message was a lie. But anything it takes for her to get the message that I don't want to do anything with her. It's not right.

She's a girl.

It'd be an affair.

But the way she's making me feel is better than anyone has made me feel in a while. And I just met her yesterday.

Fuck, what's wrong with me? Why am I even associating with her if I know she's trouble?

Alright. I'm staying away from her. Ignoring, blocking, reporting, whatever. And that'll be easy; just stay away from Pierce.

I feel the vibration of my phone, and open the new text.

_more like he shoved his dick in you and you just played along-Britt_

No amount of words could describe my anger. This girl is not only insulting my relationship with Puck and Puck himself, but she's insulting me. Who the hell is she to tell me all this?

_youre a fucking bitch. bye.-SanLopez_

I end the conversation right there turning my phone off, and go to sleep.

* * *

I file my nails waiting patiently Quinn to come the next morning in my office, feet plopped on the desk and leaning back in my chair. I hear my office phone ring, and hit intercom.

"Santana Lopez, President," she answers like usual.

"Quinn is here and on her way to your room," I hear Tina's voice on the other line.

"Okay, thanks, Tina."

I hang up the phone and don't bother to make myself presentable; after all Quinn seems like a pretty chill person.

Three knocks were banged on the door, and I let out a "Come in!"

Quinn pops in with yet another amazing attire. This time she had on brown flats, and wore what seemed like a Sunday morning dress. She beams as she skips in heading to the seat in front of me.

"Hello, Miss Lopez, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I brought along-"

"Hey, _Miss Lopez,_" I see Brittany stroll into the room closing the door behind her.

Oh, hell no. Now she knows where I work.

And her outfit, too.

Damn these blondes and their sense of clothing. Brittany with just a white tank top and black leggings, ponytail up.

She was clearly not wearing a bra.

Brittany came and sat on the other side of Quinn smirking at me, and I could feel myself suddenly feeling inferior.

"U-uh," I clear my throat. "No, it's fine. Totally fine." I wave it off.

Quinn goes back to that big smile of hers eagerly waiting on what to do.

"Well, I'll need to see your portfolio again to clarify which specific designs we're going to use because you have _hundreds_ in there!" I laud her.

"Of course!" Quinn grabs her bag and looks through it.

"Oh no," she whispers.

"What?" Brittany asks, and I'm suddenly aware of her presence in the room again.

"I left it on the counter in my house," Quinn covers her face in embarrassment and humiliation.

"Oh," I realize. "You could still go get it right now. I'm here all day," I offer.

It was as if a light bulb turned on in her head and she stood up.

"You know what? I will! Be right back," and she leaves.

"Wait, no, what about-"

_Slam._

"-Brittany," I groan.

I close my eyes for a second and open them just to look at the remainder of the blondes.

Brittany looks at me smirking and stands up also.

_Oh yes, thank Jesus,_ I say to myself. _She's leaving._

But, oh no. She places both hands on the desk in between us, and leans in so that her loose tank top fell open, and her breasts were almost completely uncovered.

"So you think I'm a fucking bitch?"

Those words coming from her mouth didn't feel right. She seemed too innocuous for them.

"That is what I said, isn't it?" I hiss.

"Well, you may think I'm a bitch, but I bet most people think you're a slut going to the office like that," Brittany gestures to my outfit.

I stand, fury bleeding through me, and mimic her position. Both hands on the desk, leaning in so that we were both inches apart.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Look at your outfit. Your skirt is barely appropriate, and the fabric for your blouse is too thin, _plus _we all can see that you're not wearing a bra. Isn't this supposed to be some professional setting?"

"First, we all know you're not wearing one either. Second, this is my work, and I'm the boss. Third, I can wear whatever the fuck I want," I snap.

"Then you're going to have problems," Brittany walks around the desk so that we were now on the same side. She comes up close to me like the night before.

"Problems like me."

I suddenly find it hard to breathe, and swallow hard.

_Push her away again, _I tell myself, but my arms don't budge.

Slowly and teasingly, she brings both hands to the side of my face, bringing it closer to her own.

"Please, kiss me," she begs and I still don't move anything. Hell, I don't even think I'm breathing right now. All on my mind is how Brittany has me in a trance.

After no response from me, she pulls my face to her own and plants her lips to mine. My eyes flutter close feeling the soft lips.

It's not an urged kiss, but more subtle and caring.

I inhale sharply as she tightens her grip on my face and after a moment, I feel her press her lips harder to mine, and I wrap my arms around her waist on instinct and pull her impossibly closer.

Once lost but now aware of what was happening, I poke my tongue to her lips, asking for an entrance. She quickly obliges, and I feel her smile into my mouth.

Our tongues danced together, and suddenly our bodies too.

I felt arousal shooting through my body, and my hips bucked involuntarily into Brittany's since she was so close to me now.

One of Brittany's hands slid down my body until it reached my core, cupping it.

"Fuck," I moan.

We hear three knocks on the door and it swinging open.

I push her off of me-again-and fix my hair.

"How funny, it was in my car the whole time!" Quinn says entering.

I stare at Brittany and she has a smug smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Quinn asks looking back and forth between us.

I bite my bottom lip quivering, realizing what I'd just done.

"Excuse me," I whisper walking out of my own office and straight to the restroom. I pump as much soap in my hands as I can scrubbing and furiously turn on the water rinsing it all off.

"What, do you feel unclean or something? We kissed, big deal."

I look up and see Brittany in the reflection of the mirror.

She goddamn followed me.

I grab some paper towels wiping my skin rough and hard.

"Don't you ever, _ever _fucking touch me again. Whatever fucking point you're trying to prove? Stop. Because that won't change the fact that I'm getting married to Puck and what we just did was so wrong, okay? Stop fucking trying to pull that shit!" I yell at her.

"You willingly kissed me back," Brittany says almost inaudibly.

"Yeah, well that was a mistake. You were a mistake."

And with that, I leave her alone in the restroom.

58 days until the wedding.

* * *

**sorry guys...I'm new with writing which is why the smut's so bad... so sorry! review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I went straight home after that.

I told Tina to take all of my calls, and to reschedule Quinn to when I decided to come back to work. Part of the reason is because of Brittany. If I stayed at home, there was no chance of any interaction with her. The rest of the reason being that I need to spend more time with Puck.

His pool cleaning job shouldn't be considered a real one; all he does is call workers to tell them when they're working and have a couple of meetings. But it gets him enough money so I don't complain too much. He stays at home most of the time sitting on the wrapped couch watching football and things of that sort.

I don't understand what I feel or how I feel about Brittany, but it doesn't matter because I don't want anything to do with her. She's bound to cause me trouble. With Puck. With my parents. With _me_.

After my touchy encounter with her, I didn't feel right. I felt…somewhat complete. Like how every good movie has those little parts that keep you engaged? Brittany was this. Like, my life was plain and simple, and then she adds some spice into it. But I'm not going to accept it. I'm not.

I'm currently sitting on the couch next to Puck as he watches his usual games.

I watch as the players move around the field, all determining to get the ball.

"SCORE!" he suddenly yells, scaring me half to death.

My hand clenching my chest, I say, "What the hell, Puck?"

"You can't tell me you didn't see that, babe! It was incredible!" he says waving his hand towards the television.

"Sure," I roll my eyes.

He sits back down and switches off the television with the remote control.

"What are you doing home, anyway?"

"Decided to take work off for the rest of the week," I shrug. There was no way I was telling him my reasoning, though. I can't let him find out I practically fucked a girl cause he wasn't good enough. Or because I was somewhat attracted to her.

Fuck, I didn't just say that.

"Good, because I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the beach with me so we can meet up with everybody," Puck replies popping open a beer.

"Everybody? As in Rachel and Kurt and Mercedes and _everyone, _everyone?" I ask in disbelief.

"Mmmhmm," he hums chugging.

I grin wide because I haven't seen everyone in a while. We all graduated, going our separate ways and haven't got together just to catch up.

"Of course, I want to go!"

"Alright, we'll go Friday."

As my feet dipped into the hot sand, I could feel the sun radiating on my bare skin because of my bikini. The beach was almost crowded like usual, and Puck and I found a place to settle our chairs and towels.

"Nice out today, huh?" I hear behind me and turn taking off my sunglasses.

"Rachel? Get the fuck over here!"

She waddles over, beach things in hand and umbrella in the other. Finn trails along carrying a cooler.

"Santana!" Rachel drops her stuff and runs over to give me a hug.

"Gawsh, New York must be doing you good. You have a glow," I smile at the embrace.

"I know. But it sucks with Finn being all the way over here in California," she peers back at him as he gives a small wave to me.

"Hey, Santana," Finn smiles dropping the folding chairs in his hand.

"Hey, man," I smile back.

"I _know_ you guys weren't trying to start this reunion without us!" Mercedes yells coming on over.

"Seriously, you were supposed to wait for the important persons to arrive first," Kurt adds along. The two of them seemed to arrive together, and now all we were missing were Artie and Blaine. But they already lived here so we saw them practically every week.

A screech sort of thing came out of my mouth, and I opened my arms asking them to join in for a group hug.

"Oh my goodness, guys. It's been so long!" I yell in excitement.

"I know, but clearly you have it good. I mean how much did that bathing suit cost?" Mercedes says eyeing me up and down.

"Seriously, that may actually be designer. Props to you, Satan," Kurt applauds saying my old nickname.

"You guys know I never really liked that name," I shake my head at them.

I leave Rachel and Finn to catch up with Kurt and Mercedes, while I go and find Puck who mysteriously disappeared during all of the interaction.

The beach had patches of people everywhere, some in the water and others on land. I glance around for the infamous Mohawk, and can't find it.

Shit.

Is this some type of _curse_?

I see a flash of blonde hair, and mentally curse at myself. That can't be her, is it? I mean, the body type seems right… snap out of it, Lopez. But, damn did she look good in a barely there red bikini.

The blonde turns around and I confirm that is in fact Brittany.

"Dammit, what the hell is she doing here?" I say out loud to no one. I tried to stay away from her all week, and successfully, too. And then BAM. This shit happens.

She seems to be in the water, ankle-high, with another blonde boy.

I crane my neck to get a better look at the two, and they're splashing around the water like a bunch of two year olds. It was definitely in fact cute.

"Is that Sam Evans?" Mercedes suddenly says behind me. She points in the same direction I was just looking at.

"Holy shit, I think so," I just notice that the blonde boy with Brittany is none other than Sam Evans.

"Seriously? We should go say hi! Where has he been since he left McKinley?" Rachel asks joining in.

"I heard he was a stripper or something," Finn quirks an eyebrow in his direction.

Kurt hums in agreement. "Not surprised, I mean, have you _seen _his body?"

All of Mercedes, Rachel, and I nod fiercely.

"Mmm, I'd like me a piece of white chocolate but it looks like he has his eye on that girl," Mercedes replies referring to Brittany.

"You guys look kinda weird all gawking in the same direction," Puck says out of nowhere.

"Babe, where'd you go?" I ask.

"Got some drinks," he pulls out some cans from a cooler. I nod in understanding.

"We should at least go say hello or something," Finn suggests.

"Let's go," Rachel replies already walking towards the water.

I shrug looking at Kurt and Mercedes, and we all walk on over together.

"Okay, I guess we'll talk later?" Puck says feeling ignored and I wave him off.

As we get nearer, I adjust my bikini so that I look somewhat decent and fix my sunglasses on my nose.

To look decent for Sam.

Not Brittany, of course…

He seems to see us before we could even reach him, and his guppy lips open wide to a huge grin.

"Is that Santana Lopez?" He asks. Brittany sees me then and sort of stares without much expression on her face.

"The one and only, Trouty," I say rushing over for a hug. He returns it, and my eyes land instantly on Brittany's as she tenses up a bit.

"Wow, the whole gang is here! Is this some reunion that I didn't know about?" Sam says noticing everybody.

"Well, I mean, after you left McKinley, none of us stayed in touch with you. So, we couldn't really keep say hey or anything," Rachel explains smiling up at him.

"Yeah, man, hey," Finn does that hand thing guys do as some sign of saying 'hey'.

"Come here, white boy," Mercedes snickers and the two have their own little moment.

"Love the glasses," Kurt says as his own greeting, and Sam thanks him.

We're all silent for a moment, and it's not really awkward. Kind of a comforting one. The fact that everyone was here was amazing.

"So, who's your friend?" Rachel asks looking towards Brittany.

"Oh, this girl? Probably the best person ever, Brittany S. Pierce!" Sam nudges Brittany and she smiles shyly.

"Did you say, Britney _Spears?_" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, that's my name," the blonde girl shrugs like nothing.

I eye her seeing if she was telling the truth and didn't see any hints of dishonesty.

I cough clearing my throat and shift the conversation another way. "So, how do you know each other?"

"Well, when my family moved, we stayed in the middle of nowhere, Nevada. But when the time came, I moved out and set out for the big state of California. I had to find some job to help pay rent and bills, so I took on being a tutor-"

"_You_ were a tutor?" Rachel asks doubting. We all honestly were. I mean, Sam was a great kid and all, but when it comes to smarts he's not exactly there.

He nods his head. "Brittany needed help with some subjects, so I was hired to tutor her by her dad."

Wait. Sam tutored Brittany?

"In like, college courses, right?" I ask crossing my arms.

"No, high school subjects," Sam replies.

Well, fuck. This girl is nowhere near our age if she was just recently in highschool. We're all either 27 or 28. Fuck, and she tried to get with me?

"How old are you?" Finn asks the question that was stuck in my head to Brittany.

I see hesitancy as she opens her mouth, looking at me. "I'm 18."

Okay. So this girl runs her dad's bar and she's just fucking 18? Is this legal? And her trying to sleep with me? BARELY legal!

"You look a lot older than your age, you know," Kurt compliments.

"So I've been told," Brittany replies smiling.

Finn plops his arm around Sam. "Hey, man. Let's catch up with Puck," Finn dismisses with Sam and they walk over to the said person.

"We all have some catching up to do! Mercedes, Kurt, tell me. How have you guys been doing?" Rachel asks clapping her hands.

"Well, right now I have to pee so I'll just put a rain check on that question. Where are the restrooms out here? Don't tell me I have to go in a bush," Mercedes replies.

"Don't do that. C'mon, we'll just go back to our hotel across from here," Kurt suggests.

"Oooh, we'll catch up on the way!" Rachel dances excitedly and the three of them leave.

And once again, I'm left alone with Brittany.

I think about just walking away without even a comment, but my body won't budge. It always seems to fail me when I need it the most. I glance up at Brittany, and see her sizing me up.

Damn, do I suddenly feel vulnerable.

"I love your bikini," she says lowly and I just stare at her.

I try to think of any moves she could pull at the current moment, and decide we I was safe.

"Thanks. Ditto to you, too," I return. I turn planning to leave right there and then, but her hand grabs my shoulder turning me around.

"Where are you going to go? To Puck? He's too busy with your friends, leave him," she says taking her hand off. "So, you guys are having some sort of reunion?"

Now she's trying to have a conversation. Alright. I'm game.

"Yep, ten-year," I nod awkwardly. I wasn't in much of a mood to talk to Brittany.

"Wow, you're older than I thought. You look like you're twenty at most."

I feel my face blush at the uncanny comment. "You look younger than I thought. I thought we were about the same."

Brittany shakes her head laughing. "Looks like we're about ten years apart."

"Not that it mattered, anyway," I mumble. It didn't.

I look up at her face to see if she heard the comment and she clearly did. Eyes cold, smirk tight.

"Okay, look, Santana," she says suddenly getting closer to me as if to tell me something secret.

"I get that you're marrying Puck and all. Whatever. But, that won't stop the way I look at you, the way I talk to you, and the way I want you."

I find it hard to breath and almost choke. Am I really hearing this?

"And it sure won't stop the way I touch you," Brittany says stroking her hand down my arm.

I step away trying not to initiate anything. "No. Stop, Brittany."

"You sound like I'm trying to force you, or something. But, admit it. You want me just as bad as I want you," she says leaning in so that our noses were a hair apart.

"Shit," I breathe and can't get my mind to process anything. I feel my self getting hotter and the need for some type of cooling.

"You're obviously trying to ignore me after our little encounter in the office. I get it. Trying to be faithful and all. But you know where to find me," she suddenly leaves and walks over to the guys, leaving me flustered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So, I just want to say that I'm not sure if it's legal in California-or anywhere, really-for an 18 year old to be running a bar….but act like it is for this story(: I really love the huge age gap, let's see where it takes the story(: Enjoy!**

**PS- I realize that I said Puck hung out with Sam in the first chapter, but in the last one I said that they just met since high school. The Sam in the first chapter isn't supposed to be there! I'll correct it later. Sorry about the confusion!**

* * *

I would have enjoyed the beach a little better if I wasn't aware of Brittany's presence the whole damn time. We all caught up with each other in a sharing circle, sharing stories of things we thought were hilarious that happened to us. Occasionally, my eyes would wander across the circle to Brittany who was sitting next to Sam. But, I'd turn the other way whenever I caught myself.

"Oh, it's starting to get late. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Rachel offers a smile as Finn helps her up.

"See ya later, _Dwarf_," I ponder the old nickname.

"You know, by now, I see that as a term of endearment. I love you too, Santana," Rachel fakes cries and departs the circle with Finn.

"I miss her obnoxiousness," Puck reminisces.

Kurt shakes his head in disagreement. "Trust me, I don't."

"Amen, you can say that again," Mercedes raises a hand.

"But where's Artie and Blaine?" I ask remembering the missing people.

"At that one comic book convention-"

"Comic Con?" Brittany blurts out interrupting.

"Mmhmm, yeah. That one," Puck replies.

Well that honestly surprised me. She didn't really look like she was interested in that stuff.

"It's really I getting late, we all should get going," Puck looks at the time on his watch.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a crowd yelling, and realize that Puck has the TV on _loud_. "Ugh," I groan in frustration as I use the pillow underneath my head to cover my ears.

There was no way I was going to get used to him watching those games every single day. Might as well marry the television. I drag myself out of bed and head to the bathroom examining myself.

"Do I come off as a lesbian?" I find myself asking out loud. I analyze my face and body for any hints of gay and don't see any. I shake my head after, wondering what the hell I was doing looking for 'gay'.

I got ready for a whole day inside the house with Puck again, and waited patiently for evening to come so we could all have dinner at a new restaurant from across our place.

We were already running late to the dinner but Puck remained stationed at the couch. Since there was no way talking him out of the game, I decided to talk about the wedding.

"So, my parents are coming over soon. Though, they won't tell me when for some reason," I tell him sitting on the couch. He hums in acknowledgement eyes fixed on the television screen.

"And I still need to go to my last dress fitting in a few weeks," I say again to get his attention. No reply or reaction.

"And catering is finally finalized?" I get a nod.

I suddenly become angry and stand up to stand right in front of the television, blocking his view.

"Hey, I just missed that pass!" He yells standing up while throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm trying to talk to you!" I yell back. I turn around and manually turn off the television. "Can you just listen to me for _once_? Is that too much to ask? I bet you don't even know what our wedding colors are," I challenge.

"Of course, I do!" he replies. "…red and blue?"

"What the hell? Who the fuck would use those colors? They aren't even complementary!" I smack my forehead in frustration. I have to admit, my cursing days were of the past and you don't often see me doing it now. "Can we just…" I take a deep breath before starting again. "Can we just go to the dinner, because we're already late."

"Oh yeah, why didn't you tell me, San?"

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

We get into the car and I'm thankful that its night time, so he can't clearly see the tears of anger rolling down my face at the moment. I honestly can't imagine devoting myself to him and being his house wife, and having little Mohawk-ed children running around the house. It's too much, and I can't deal. He doesn't pay attention to me, and pretty sure he's tired of me, too. I know why I've decided to marry him though. But, I don't know why he decided to ask. No sparks have flown since high school and everything is just so dry now. But little old me, trying to please her parents has to deal with it.

We get to in front of the restaurant when Puck starts to take off his seatbelt, getting out of the car. He shuts the door and peeps in through the window.

"C'mon, Santana. We're here," he waves me to get out.

I shake my head looking straight ahead. I needed a moment.

"Wait, are you-are you _crying_? That whole wedding conversation is nothing to cry over," he hisses.

I keep my mouth shut so that I don't say one of my famous witty comebacks. I can't tolerate his ignorance nor his arrogance.

"Whatever. Just grow up already! You can't cry over stuff like this, cause guess what babe? Our lives together have just gotten started," and with that he leaves to go inside.

This breaks out another sob inside my chest as I realize this was not how I wanted to be married.

But, I realize everyone might wonder where I am, so I take out some tissues and wipe my face, reapplying my makeup. I look at myself once more before getting out of the car also.

The restaurant wasn't really an elegant one, but more of a cosy one. Reminded me of Breadstix back home. I glance around for any familiar faces, before I see Finn's head towering over everyone else's. Of course, he was always much taller than the rest of us. I see the seat next to Puck is the only one open and take it.

"Hey, Santana! We were just asking about you!" Sam announces.

"You know girls and their makeup," I play it off. It wasn't even really a lie either.

"Brittany here was just telling us about how she dances in her free time," Rachel fills me in. I look around the table and see notice Brittany. This was a Glee Club dinner, why is she here?

"Mmmhmm, girl, you need to show us your moves sometime. Maybe even teach Finn how to dance," everyone joins in laughing at Mercedes comment.

Finn raises his hand calming everyone down. "Hey now, I tried."

"Oh yeah, sure ya did. But I honestly love that look on you, Rachel. What is it?" Kurt asks interested.

"Oh, this lil' ol' thing? Well, if you must know…"

I tune everyone out from there and just stare at their mouths moving without comprehending. I had too much on my mind and honestly wasn't in the mood for much get-together-ing. I turn my head to look at Puck, and he's busy chatting away with Sam. On my other side, Mercedes is listening attentively at Kurt's and Rachel's discussion about different styles, while Finn just stares at Rachel. I feel my purse buzzing and check what it is pulling my phone out.

_whats wrong?-Britt_

I poke my head back up and look across the table to the said person. She's staring at me with a look of sympathy and concern. An eyebrow is raised and she waits patiently for my reply.

_nothing….why?-SanLopez_

As soon as I hit send, my head snaps back up to look at her. I assume she gets it because she looks down at the exact moment. I watch her fingers move across her keyboard as she replies.

_your eyes are red and swollen. youve been crying obviously – Britt_

My jaw drops in surprise. Shit, was it that noticeable? Or was she some _god_?

_allergies.-SanLopez_

Brittany replies shaking her head.

_youre probably the worst liar ive ever known-Britt_

Ouch. I am offended. My lying skills go all the way back since I was two, thank you very much.

_youre probably the worst third wheel ive ever known-SanLopez _I reply referring to how all of us Glee people know each other and she's the odd one out of the mix. I peek across and see her making an 'ouch' face before replying.

_touché miss lopez touché – Britt_

I unintentionally giggle at her comment, and some heads turn to me.

"What's so funny?" Puck asks. I quickly put my phone back in my purse.

"Nothing," I shrug looking down at my lap. I peek back up to look at Brittany and she's smiling. God, that smile kills my insides.

"I'm going to the restroom," I excuse myself. I need to make my puffy eyes less noticeable with more makeup. I push my chair out and get up, taking my purse with me. No one appeared to be in the restroom with me, and I was extremely grateful. No awkward stares or conversations. I glance at myself in the mirror saying the title, "Miss Santana Puckerman."

"Doesn't sound as good as Miss Santana Lopez," that persistent voice answers.

"Do you like to stalk women to restrooms? Because it seems like a recurring thing with you," I reply fixing my hair.

"Well, apparently so," Brittany retorts. She walks up so that she's in front of the sink next to me, leaning on it. "So you going to tell me why you were crying? Or why you came in so late? Though, I bet they're the same answer." I hated how she was able to make sense of things so easily without much of a hint. I could tell her my whole life story and she'd answer, "I know."

"That's honestly none of your business," I shoot back. I reapply my red lipstick while giving her a quick side glance.

She purses her lips and folds her arms. "Yeah, well I'm just trying to help you," she replies innocently.

"Well, stop." Curse my parents for raising such a bitch. I was being too cruel to this girl. She had puppies and ducks and unicorns and rainbows and just innocuous written all over her. But, then I remember her little plan of breaking up me and Puck and I think just about the opposite.

"I don't get you," Brittany suddenly says, and I'm taken aback at the random outburst.

"What are you-"

"You don't let anyone in. And when you don't, all of your problems will never go away. I'm just trying to be a friend here. _You're_ the bad guy," she was now looking at me in the mirror with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Oh, hell, no," I turn so that we were now facing each other. "You're trying to be a 'friend'? In what world do your friends try to fuck you? Hell, even try to cause an affair? Okay, that whole song about '_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_' is bullshit. If anything, _you're _the bad guy. And stop trying to play it off as all sweet and innocent!"

After I stop to take a few deep breaths, she starts to clap for me.

What the hell?

"You sure can sing," Brittany explains. I feel my face blush but bring her back to the conversation at hand.

"Wanna help? Just back off a little bit, okay? Because if you don't, I may actually do something stupid with you and-"

"Whoa, so you're saying there's a chance?" Brittany wiggles her eyebrows.

Damn, I need to think before I talk. I shake my head.

"No! Get it through your head!"

"Okay."

"I said, no! Can't you listen-you said what, now?" I begin to get fired up.

"I said okay," Brittany shrugs.

"Okay as in…?"

"I'll leave you alone. From now on, if we ever see each other, either you initiated it or fate has laid a hand. Bye, Santana," she leaves the restroom and leaves me there without much of a say.

The rest of the dinner, I continue to hear silent murmuring of everyone talking but I didn't say a word.

* * *

"Quinn Fabray coming in," Tina informs me.

"Okay, thanks."

I fix blouse so that I look presentable and stack the sheets of messy papers all over my desk. Silently, I pray that she didn't bring any company with her this time. I hear three knock on my door and the intruder to come in.

"Hello, Miss Lopez!" she greets excitedly.

I look and check behind her for any unwanted guests. "I see Brittany isn't here?" Quinn shakes her head no. "Good. Let me let you in on a few professional secrets. Never bring in non-party members to meetings like this, highly unprofessional."

She nods in understanding. "I'm sorry, won't happen again."

I bring out a file, and set out papers in front of so that they were facing her. "If I were you, I would read all of them before signing," I help.

"Of course." She begins to read through while I tap my fingers waiting impatiently.

"So, tell me about you and Brittany?" I find myself asking surprising both Quinn and myself.

She places the papers down and recalls. "Um, well. We went to school together. I've actually known her since we were five and we did dance classes together. It's crazy because our mothers were just as best friends as we were."

"Yeah, I heard she was a dancer," I remember.

Quinn hums in agreement. "Whenever her dad comes back to tend to the bar, she wants to go and pursue her whole dancing career, and if anything, own a studio."

It's like Quinn had shed a whole new light on my perspective of Brittany. She didn't seem as evil.

"Well, good for her," I let out weakly.

"Yeah. We both have big dreams. Mine just came sooner than hers," Quinn replies remembering that she needs to go over the contract. She picks up the papers once again and starts reading.

My phone starts to ring at the exact moment, and I apologize to Quinn as I answer it.

"Santana Lopez, President speaking," I greet my usual greeting.

"Hey, Santana, you have a couple of guests here at the front desk-" Tina starts.

"Get your ass on down here!" I could hear Mercedes interrupt. I hear quite a bit of shuffling on the phone before it quiets down. "We were wondering if you wanted to do lunch."

"Um," I glance at the clock above my door. Thirty minutes until lunch break. "My lunch break isn't until for a while, so can you guys just come up and relax for a little bit?"

"Good, cause we brought lunch to you. How does Chinese sound?"

It sounds pretty good right now, actually.

"On our way up!" I hear Rachel yell.

I put up the land phone and look back at Quinn. She's still silently reading, but almost done. "Hey, I hope you don't mind that a few people will be coming up soon. But they won't disturb us."

"It's totally fine," Quinn waves it off.

A few more minutes pass as I wait for her to be done, or for them to come up.

I hear three knocks on the door again, and tell them to come in. I stand up to walk over to them at the door.

"Oh goodness gracious, this is so perfect," Kurt says admiring the room. I don't blame him. It looked like an office ripped right out from a movie with its colored walls (one devoted to skyline gazing), and modern furniture. It was pretty big, too.

"I know, right?" I agree giving Kurt a hug.

"Are these leather seats?" Mercedes feels the couch at the back of my office. "_Pink_ leather seats?" she sits their ogling in admiration.

"It would appear so," I chuckle.

"Dear God, Santana, you could live here you even have a fridge!" Rachel screeches in excitement. She walks over and opens it peering inside.

I just smile at the three of them because of how much I miss them. Kurt leans so he can look behind me. "Who's she?" he whispers but not really.

I turn around as if I don't know what he's talking about and point to her. "Her?"

He nods.

"Hey, Quinn, why don't you come and introduce yourself to my friends," I push. She smiles before she gets up to stand next to me.

"Um, hi, I'm Quinn," she lets out.

"You are probably the most adorable thing ever!" Rachel notices her then. "I mean seriously, Santana, her voice is so soft and look how cute her sense of style is, I mean, you must have a boyfriend," Rachel insists. I raise an eyebrow at her forwardness.

"Actually, I don't."

"What? Why not?" Mercedes joins in then. She was still relaxing on my couch.

"Because I'm gay," and she says it proudly.

It was amazing how fast all of our facial expressions changed to that of surprise. "Welcome to the club," Kurt winks.

"Ah. Well you're quite attractive is all I'm saying," Rachel shrugs.

"Rach, your gay is totally showing," I mumble.

"You of all people would have a gaydar, Santana" Rachel fires back. Hold on, a second.

"Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, we all see the way you look at that one girl, Brittany."

"She does have a point," Kurt remarkably agrees.

"Seriously, I mean, has Puck said anything about it? 'Cause we all definitely noticed," Mercedes adds.

Quinn looks back and forth between us before saying, "Maybe I should leave-"

"Are you done with the contracts?" I ask. She nods and I dismiss her. "Anyway, I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"We'll discuss over Chinese," Kurt decides. We rearrange my furniture so that all of the chairs faced the glass table in the center and set the food out on the table. I grab a box and start digging in praying they forgot about the previous conversation.

"So about Brittany," Mercedes starts. Damn it.

"Nothing about Brittany I have no idea what you guys are talking about. I'm marrying Puck and I'm not gay and-"

"Cut it, Santana. If we're talking about people with a gaydar, mine is pretty strong. And I guess since the time we've spent a way from each other, it's starting to show. I mean, at the beach I tried to talk to you like, three times. But you were always staring at something. And when I would look where, it'd be Brittany. The look on your face practically said, 'I'm totally gay for you, Brittany'," Kurt rants.

I bite my bottom lip not realizing this myself. "I was just thinking and happened to be looking in her general direction."

"What were you thinking about?" Rachel asks taking a swig of a drink she found in my fridge.

"…the wedding. I was thinking about the wedding."

"Oh, yeah! Aren't you excited?" Mercedes ask suddenly interested.

I had to think of my answer carefully so that I wasn't lying, but I didn't sound too bad. "I just wanna get it over with, honestly."

Kurt cocks his head to the side. "Why do you say that?"

I look at the three of them making sure I can trust them with the information I was about to release. "I want to call it off. I don't want to marry him," I look at their questioning faces and continue. "He just ignores me. Acts like I'm not even there. He prefers our television to me. And he keeps things from me. I just really hate it. I hate it so much," I shake my head telling myself not to cry.

"Then call it off! Why are you still going on with the marriage?" Rachel asks.

"My parents. You guys remember how my parents were. I'm their only child and I have to make them proud!"

"Oh, yeah. Makes so much sense. Maybe you can just talk to them about it," Mercedes suggests.

Kurt adds in, too, "Yeah, call them now. We'll be here."

I consider what they said, and bring out my phone to call my mom. It's been a while so I woudn't be surprised if she picked up in 3 sec-

"Santana, hija! Dónde has estado? You haven't called! How are you and Puck? Have you set up the nursery for my grandchildren? You know I would love if you had a girl and-"

"Mami!" I cut her off. "May I talk for a second, please?"

"Bien, talk." I give one more look to Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel before continuing.

"I haven't been feeling much affection towards Puck lately, and he hasn't either. I don't think I want to marry him, anymore."

"Stop that nonsense, Santana. Of course you two are getting married! If you don't marry him, then tell me, who will you marry? By this age, you should have a child by now. But to go out and find another husband and go through everything you went thought with Puck? That'll probably take another five years, and I'll be an old woman by then! I want to see my grandchildren!"

"But, I don't l_ove_-love him anymore, mami!" I yell into the phone.

"Put it on speaker," Rachel whispers. I nod and do it setting the phone in the center of the table.

"Santana, so much effort and money has gone into this wedding. And you're saying you want to throw it all away?" my mother questions.

"I'm saying I don't want to marry Puck," I say sternly.

"And why are you telling me this? Por qué?"

"Because I know you'll be upset about it."

"Well, I am. But you're marrying him, whether you like it or not."

"What do you mean, whether you like it or not?"

"I mean, I already invited the family from everywhere. They're all coming to see their cousin or niece or whatever get married! So, listen. Now every relationship is perfect. You two have just hit a bump in the road, is all. Now, I have to go. Voy a hablar con usted más tarde. Adiós."

And the phone goes dead.

"I'm sorry," Mercedes mumbles while I groan in frustration.

* * *

"I'm home early," I yell to announce my arrival. "Did you get dinner, Puck?" I don't hear a reply and walk over to the bedroom door. It's shut and I plant my ear on the door. All I heard was moaning and grunts and just about every sex noise you could make. My eyes go wide realizing this.

"Wow, you're good, Anastasia," I hear him say through the door. Who the hell is _Anastasia?_

"Anything for you, Pucky," a female voice replies. _Pucky?_

I honestly wasn't surprised. He was bored of me. The feeling was mutual anyway. I know I'm supposed to be a whole bitch about cheating during our engagement, but at this point I don't even care. So, I grab my keys and head back out as if I never entered.

I didn't know where I was going. I just started driving to wherever. Though, my destination surprised me. I sat in my car in front of Pierce, the bar Brittany works at, just staring at the 'open' sign in the window. I contemplate making my way inside, but didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

So, I just sit. And wait for nothing, I guess.

Then, I see the blonde come out holding a bag in her hands, walking over to a car. Her, car I assume. She puts the back in the trunk before locking it, and heads back inside before she notices me.

"Santana?" Brittany asks squinting her eyes. She walks closer to my car to get a better look at me. Once she confirms that I am who I am, she walks around and enters through the passenger door.

"What are you doing hiding out here?" she asks me.

I still haven't looked her in the face yet, and try to form words in my mouth. "I had to get away from Puck," I admit then looking at her.

"Well, you don't want to do anything about it, so quit complaining," she deadpans.

I open my mouth to reply with some witty comeback, but this girl has me speechless.

"He's cheating on you, isn't he?"

Now, I look her in the eyes. I never noticed before, but they were such a crystal blue, they left me hypnotized.

"And you think it would be such a horrible thing if _you_ fooled around with somebody? Your relationship is already unfaithful. So if he gets to have fun, I think you should, too," Brittany reasons.

I shake my head because I don't want to be _that kinda _girl.

"I've wanted to kiss you again," I find myself admitting. Shit, can't believe I said that out loud.

"Do it." She basically was offering herself to me as she leaned across the armrest just waiting for me to make a move.

I say sorry to whoever I should be feeling sorry for before I bring my lips slowly to hers. This kiss was much different from the other one; it was truthfully more deep and passionate and much, much slower.

I breakaway leaning my forehead on to hers licking my lips.

"This is so wrong," I whisper.

"But, it's so right," Brittany finishes against my lips, pulling me in for another kiss.

* * *

**This chapter went in a different direction than I had plan! And the Spanish, is basically already in English form, I just kinda repeated what I said in English. Review!**

**Tumblr: just-a-bitofimagination**

**Other story in the works: Leather Jackets and Overalls**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! New Update! **

**PS-I would just about _die_ if anyone could make a poster for this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_This is so wrong," I whisper._

"_But, it's so right," Brittany finishes against my lips, pulling me in for another kiss._

She pulls back this time, and just sorta gives me a look.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I ask frantically wiping the side of it.

Brittany chuckles grabbing both of wrists, pulling my hands off my face. "Nothing, but beauty," she says coolly.

Got dammit, she's a sly one with the compliments. But, I just kissed a girl. Willingly and passionately just kissed a girl. The one in the office didn't necessarily mean anything, but this one had me hooked and wanting more and more of her. I never realized how soft and gentle a girl's lips were in comparison to Puck's rough, hard skin. And she's beautiful, so beautiful. It's like she fills a void in my life.

"I have to go, actually," I tell her all of a sudden. I honestly don't know why I said that, the only place to go was home. I just need to think over my actions.

A frown was visible on Brittany's face. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it," I assure.

She gives me one last look before getting out of the car. I couldn't help but stare at her ass on the way out. I shake my head at myself and whip out my phone to call my mother.

"Santana? Two calls in one day? I must've won the lottery! Hola, hijita," she hears after the third ring.

"Mami, I need your advice."

"Go ahead and ask," my mother replies.

I take a deep breath before saying anything. "I have a….friend, and she's straight. But, she recently just told me how she kissed a girl and actually liked it," I slap my forehead for quoting the famous Katy Perry song. "Anyway, now she doesn't know if she's still straight, or possibly bi, or-"

"She's still a heterosexual," she deadpans.

I was taken aback. "What? Why?"

"Because, Santana, I know your papa and I have taught you well enough to know that homosexuality is an abomination. It simply doesn't exist, it's not a thing. The world is just filled with those _people_ and they're influencing everyone's minds. Your friend is just confused; tell her it's a very short phase before she realizes that she is not into that sort of thing."

I remain silent for a moment before speaking up again. The fact that she just had so much hatred….she can't look pass the labels and just see the person. But what if I turn out to actually be gay, but I didn't know? Will my own mother disown me as her daughter?

"What if-what if I were? You know, thinking I was gay?" I ponder next.

"Santana, what is with all of these unnecessary questions? Of course, you're not a homosexual! Anyway, I have to go, hasta luego," and the phone goes dead. Again. She has a thing for thirty-second conversations.

I put my phone down, starting my car to head back home.

I know it may seem a little extreme that I am trying to please my parents as much as I can, but I'd rather have them happy with me, than regretting that I was ever born. That I was a mistake. A failure. I guess I would just give it time and let everything just play out as it goes.

I arrive at the flat and go ahead to go on up to our door. I fidget to find my house keys in my bags when I hear the door open right in front of me. My head snaps up and I see a tall, blonde looking down at me, smile disappearing. She wore a tan trench coat, and from the looks of it, it was all she was wearing.

"Um, excuse me," she scowls trying to push her way pass me.

I hold my hand up to stop her. "Yeah, who are you? And why the hell are you coming out of my home?"

She licks her lips before replying. "_Your_ home? Puck is a single man who lives here by himself. I think you're a bit confused."

"No, _you_ are. See this ring?" I hold up the back of my hand to her face. "We're _engaged. _Do I need to spell it out for you? We both bought this place, and we _both_ live here. So I don't know what lies he's been telling you exactly, but he's very much in a relationship." The woman looks at me confused, then. "Do I need to spell it out for you, _Blondie_? E-N-G-A-G-E-D. We are getting married," I spit.

She pulls the strings on her coat tighter as if it suddenly got colder. "Whatever." She passes by me, but before heading down she stops and turns. "Your relationship must really suck if he's fucking me while being with someone as pretty as you."

I read her face, and she truly means it. "T-thanks, I guess," I stutter in reply. I didn't think I cared about Puck cheating or whatever, but when I saw that girl leaving some rage exploded inside of me.

I enter the flat and see Puck sitting lazily on the couch in front of the television. As soon as he notices me, he turns off the T.V., and stands up to greet me. This was weird.

"Hey, babe," he gives me a quick kiss while hugging me from behind. I shrug him off taking my things to the bedroom. He follows me.

"What's wrong?" Puck asks as if it wasn't obvious. I'm not gonna play it off and act like nothing just happened.

I rub my temples before yelling at him. "How stupid do you think I am? Huh, Puck? I fucking graduated school with a fucking Master's Degree, so tell me. How stupid do you think I am?"

He raises both of his hands up acting like he has no idea what's going on. "Whoa, Santana. Calm down. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"That's fucking bullshit, and you know it." I slap down my things on the wardrobe in anger. "So, how good was _Anastasia_? How'd she like _our_ bed?" I smirk crossing my arms.

I notice all of the color drain out of his face at the exact moment, and he looks as if he's been caught stealing the cookie from the cookie jar.

"Yeah, that's right. Saw her on my way in," I cock my head to the side waiting for him to answer. The death stare I was displaying was priceless.

"It's not what it looks like. She's one of my pool clients and-"

"Just give it up, already! I already know you two have been sleeping together. And I also figured out that that's why you're always secretive on your laptop. You're always on one of those porn sites where you can hook up with 'ones in your area'." I put up two fingers for quotations.

Puck tightens his jaw while looking down, clearly defeated.

"Just, why?" even though I'm sure I already know.

"You haven't been putting out for me, Santana."

"We can't fuck every day. I have a job, you know."

He walks up to me, stroking my arms. I guess it was some form of comfort. "I just want to feel a bit more loved."

"Yeah, and that skank walking out of this place sure made _me _feel love," I retort.

"Babe, come on," he brings a hand up to my cheek and I wince at the cold and hardness he brings to my face. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

I simply nod, just going with what he says. "I'm going to sleep now. And I'd rather you sleep on the couch."

"I guess I deserve that." Puck grabs some extra blankets before leaving the room.

As soon as the door shuts, I begin to take off my clothes, leaving myself only in a bra and panties. I head over to the bathroom locking it behind me, and stare myself at the mirror, once again. I don't know why, but I love looking at my reflection. Not in a cocky way, but more of a, "Is this the person you want to be?" kind of way.

My long, black hair flowed down my back, and my cleavage was hard to miss with this red push-up bra on. Just look at me. I'm desirable, aren't I? Desirable enough for Puck to not cheat on me? I don't even know why I care; this whole wedding and all doesn't mean a thing for me.

I feel my chest vibrate and remember that my bra was my phone pocket at times. I pull out the device out to see what message I got.

_cant wait for the day i see you without all those clothes on. xoxo-Britt_

My breath hitches, as I reread the message. I stand here complaining about not feeling loved and all because Puck was sleeping with another person, when here I am being the world's biggest hypocrite.

Fuck it.

Like Brittany said, if he got to have fun, so do I.

I turn my phone's camera on and bring it up to the mirror so it has a full view of my body. Once it's positioned the right way, I bite my bottom lip trying to give a seductive look, with hooded eyes. I wasn't sure if what I was about to do would be a mistake, but at the moment I didn't really care.

I tap the camera button and take a few shots of myself in my underwear. Some teasing, some innocent, some just plain sexy. In total, there were twelve photos I compiled all together and sent to Brittany.

_7 photos attached. Message: i hope i made your dreams come true. don't get too wet just by these pictures. – SanLopez_

I send the message with a bit of hesitancy, waiting for her reply.

_god youre so hot please do me right nowwww – Britt_

I definitely liked her response. Even if we were talking dirty and I wasn't supposed to.

_i can't if i dont know what im working with(;-SanLopez_

Oh gawsh, amI_ flirting?_ And did I just indirectly ask her to send pictures back? This all seemed so…naughty. I don't know, it just feels so_ bad_. I take off my makeup as I wait for her reply and sit up on my bed with my back on the headboard. After a few minutes, I get one.

_4 photos attached. Message: i hope this cuts it(;-Britt._

"Holy shit," I find myself cursing aloud. Brittany sent pictures of herself topless. Fucking topless. No bra or anything which honestly made my sex throb. I inhale sharply trying to comprehend how anyone or anything could turn me on this much, just by a picture.

_it does. goodnight brittany. just don't have too many orgasms just by touching yourself with my pictures tonight.-SanLopez_

I rub my thighs together, giving myself some kind of friction as I wait.

_mmm i say the same to you. goodnight miss lopez(;-Britt_

Little did Brittany know of the multiple orgasms her pictures brought me that night**.**

* * *

I meet up with Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel again the next day for lunch, but this time at that restaurant near my flat and with Sam joining us.

"So then I said, 'Well at least I can _sing_!' and everyone in the class was just like 'oooh, she just told a teacher'. It was pretty great. I felt like a boss," Rachel finishes with a swallow of her drink.

"Oh, please. Don't ever say 'like a boss' again. I almost threw up last night's dinner at your attempt in being cool," I fake gag. The whole table laughs, and Sam speaks up.

"I've really, really missed you Santana."

"I think we all secretly have. That one fiery, evil, sexy girl…it's like she has a place in our hearts," Kurt agrees.

"She really does," Mercedes says.

I smile at all of them feeling loved. If we were all back in high school, I would have had a hard time admitting (even to myself) that they were all special to me. But, now with this huge separation, I am so sure.

"So how long are you three staying?" I ask everyone but Sam.

"Well, we're leaving in a few days. But we'll be back for the wedding, of course!" Kurt cheers.

"And don't worry, San, I've been preparing my Streisand number that I will be singing at the reception," Rachel assures.

My smile sort of fades as they all chipper about my wedding and all. It's hard for me to talk about it like it's actually going to happen because I really just don't want it to.

"Anyway, so how about all of _your_ love lives?" I ask interrupting their conversation. It was a great way to steer from the previous one. They all went around the circle discussing each other's love while I sat blatantly listening.

* * *

Afterwards, I drive to Pierce, just to say hello to Brittany, I guess. I had to see her after those pictures from last night. I was just getting out of my car when I hear her call my name.

"Santana?" I turn around to see her peeping out of the door. She could be a highly skilled stalker if she tried.

"I saw you through the window!" she's now running to me across the parking lot. I look around to see if anyone was witnessing this but I was the only one I assume.

"Hey," she pants out of breath.

"You didn't have to run out here, you know," I reply.

"Eh, it was worth it. I haven't worked out in days," Brittany shrugs.

Fuck, that explained her abs in those pictures.

I lock the car, and we walk up to Pierce in a comfortable silence. She opens the door for me, letting me in first.

"Hey, Brittany! Where ya been?" Mike calls from behind the counter.

"Needed some fresh air," she says joining him.

"And you picked her up on the way?" he plays quirking an eyebrow.

"Jeez, you make me sound like a hooker," I chuckle softly sitting on one of the stools.

Brittany grabs one of the rags and starts wiping down the counter. "Shut up, Mike," she replies laughing along, too. "Sorry, about him."

"Oh, and is that an engagement ring, I see?" He asks angling his head so he can get a better look. Shit, I forgot about that thing. I put my hand over the one it's on, covering it. I look at Brittany who simply glances back down licking her lips.

"Um, yeah. It is." I mean, what else was I gonna say? Play it off like it was a purity ring? Oh yeah, 'cause with _this _body that was super convincing.

"Oh. Well, I honestly feel jealous of the lucky guy," Mike winks.

"Why, thank you, "I grin widely. "But, I'm sure your girlfriend is just as wonderful."

"I don't have one, actually."

"You? Why not?"

"That's what my mother keeps asking me!" We both laugh. Brittany doesn't really seem to even smile. "But, I mean, if I could find someone like you…who had the beauty and the smarts and the sense of humour…I'd have a ring on her finger, too."

I give him a weak smile replying, "You're such a hopeless romantic. But-"

"Hey, Mike, could you go buy more paper towels from the store? I think we ran out," Brittany interrupts.

He looks at me before replying. "Sure, I will tomorrow. Anyway, you were saying?" talking back to me.

I see Brittany tense up a bit in my peripheral vision and turn my head to her.

"No, I think I need it now, please?" she urges even more. Mike nods saying 'sure thing, boss' and leaves to fulfil her order.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

I look at her like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Send him away when we were in the middle of a conversation!" I wave my hands.

"You're getting married, he doesn't need to be flirting with you," she shrugs.

"You're a bit of a hypocrite, aren't ya?" I fire back.

"I don't see you complaining."

I lick my lips out of words to say. "Fuck you look so hot, today," flies out of my mouth before I can stop it. This has been happening to me a lot recently, and I don't think I really like my mouth just saying what it likes without alerting my brain.

She wore just a black tank top with white shorts, and her bra poked up on the sides.

"This little ensemble? No, have you _seen_ yourself?" Brittany eyes my body making me feel a bit self-concious.

"It's just a t-shirt and jeans," my face becomes red.

"Yeah, but you'd look sexy in anything."

I smile up at her gleaming face and felt somewhat complete.

You know how you can have everything in the world and still have a void that doesn't make you entirely happy? Well, Brittany is that happiness. And she sure fills it well.

* * *

**I'll be updating Leather Jackets and Overalls soon! Sorry for the wait!**

**tumblr-just-a-bitofimagination**


	6. Chapter 6

**School has been killing me this past week! Enjoy!xx**

* * *

My fingers swiftly type on my phone as I send a business email to Quinn, telling her of when we'll start working with her designs.

"Hey, you should come over sometime."

I turn my attention to Brittany, and away from my phone. "_Me_ come over?"

"Sure, why not?"

I look at her to see if she actually wants me over and she's pretty dead serious right now. I don't really know her enough to be paying house visits, do I? We aren't even necessarily friends, either. But, I give in anyway.

"Okay. Okay, I can do that," I smile and she gives me her address.

"Just pop in before or after working hours. 'Cause otherwise, you know, I'll be here." Brittany cleans some cups out and set them for use.

I chuckle at the evident statement and grab my purse off of the stool next to me. "I'm heading home."

"Right. The fiancée awaits," she replies sadly.

I look away from her for a moment just to not look her in the eyes and stand up from my seat to exit.

"I'll see you later, Brittany."

* * *

I decide to meet her after working hours, so that'd be about eleven at night since it was a weekday. Sundays and Saturdays she's there at like, two in the morning because it's the weekend.

I walk out of my bedroom, dressed, and close the door behind me. Puck sat in front of the television, eyes glued on the screen once more. No surprise there. I gawk at him in disgust before grabbing my bag and looking through it for my purse. I find it, and open it up to grab some cash in case I needed it. I opened up to an empty wallet.

"Puck, have you seen any money lying around?" I ask skimming all surfaces of the room with my eyes.

"Why?"

"My money's gone from my silver purse."

"Oh, I used it."

My head whips back around so fast, I'm pretty sure I broke some bone. "You _what_?"

I couldn't believe my ears; not only did he go through my stuff, but he used my money. My fucking money that I fucking earned.

"Me and the guys were gambling a bit, no big-"

"The fuck yes, it's a big deal! What the hell is wrong with you? Where's all your money from your pool cleaning business?" I was now angry. Really angry. And I had to calm myself down before fists start flying.

"Oh yeah, I got fired," Puck shrugs grabbing a handful of potato chips.

"Fired? You're the fucking boss, how do _you _get fired?" my face scrunches in confusion.

"Apparently being boss doesn't mean to sit at home every day. You actually have to do work. Bullshit," Puck mumbles, eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Wow," I am truly impressed on how stupid he is. I grab my empty purse, shove it in my bag and head out to the door. "I'm going out. Don't wait up for me. And you owe me $226.34."

"You know the exact amount?"

"Of course, so people like you don't have me fooled."

* * *

I plugged Brittany's address into the GPS and drove wherever it took me. The neighbourhood she lived in was pretty quiet but that probably only was because of the fact that it was close to midnight.

I stop in front of a rather nice house, on the corner of a street. It was white with red accents, and was clearly two-story. I park my car in front of the mailbox, and head up the sidewalk. As soon as I reach the door, I give three knocks before ringing the bell.

"Coming!" I hear Brittany's voice from the other side of the door. I smile because of how adorable it is.

The door swings open and I'm met with the said person.

"Santana," she gasps.

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by." Dammit, Lopez way to play it off cool.

Brittany just giggles and tells me to come in. I do, and she locks the door behind us. I couldn't help but drop my jaw as I examined the inside of the house.

"I know, right?" Brittany answers, reading the expression on my face. "It looks way bigger inside than on the outside."

"Well, no. I mean, this place is so _colorful_!" I exclaim a little too loudly. It was almost like she grabbed a paint brush, dipped it in every color and just splattered it. Every single piece of color was one solid cover and the whole living room basically looked like a rainbow. It wasn't childish; just more playfully modern.

"Yeah. My dad let me do whatever I wanted. So, what do you want to do?"

"Idunno, what is there to do at your house?"

"I have a hot tub," Brittany suggests, lifting a brow.

"I don't…I didn't come with my bathing suit," I just came here and now we're getting all cozy?

"Don't worry, I got _plenty_ of extra," she winks and walks up the stairs. I follow her and enter in what I assume to be her bedroom. Brittany goes through a few of her drawers before pulling out a bright red bikini.

"This should fit you. Go ahead, try it on," she gives me. "You can change in bathroom over there," Brittany says while pointing to a corner in her room.

Once I get the bathroom door shut, I examine the piece of swimwear she handed to me.

"Oh, jeez," I whisper to myself. It seemed a bit small to me, let alone for it to fit on Brittany. I took off my clothes and tried it on anyway trying to rush a little bit so she wasn't waiting on me.

Yeah, this bikini was definitely too small for me. I try to pull the straps so that I would get a better fit, but it just looks like it's not happening. I open the bathroom door slowly so that the cool air wouldn't hit me too hard, and walk out to meet a shirtless Brittany.

Her back was to me, but it was enough for me to just about choke on the air in my throat. I never noticed anyone's toned defines muscles on their back until this moment and wow, was it amazing. I know I've already seen her topless (God bless those pictures), but the body actually in front of me within walking distance is a whole different story.

She was putting on her bikini top as I watch, and seemed to have trouble with tying the strings at the back. On instinct, I feel my body walking towards her to take the strings out of her hands.

"Let me," I say low but loud enough for her to hear.

My fingers fly gracefully tying the strings together until I pull the final knot. I stop my movements, but my hands stay hovered on her back. I fought the urge to abruptly just feel her skin. I didn't want to come off as a weirdo.

"What?" Brittany asks looking over her shoulder. "Is it not tying?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look up at her. "Um, no. It's just your skin is so flawless…" I drag out my words still admiring her back. My eyes move up to her shoulders and to the hairs on the back of her neck.

She turns around so that she's facing me, and bites her lip.

"What do you want to do to me, Santana?" she asks with a smirk. I just blankly look at her not comprehending her simple question.

"Okay," she says moving on after my silence. "What do you want _me_ to do to _you_?"

Sweet baby Jesus, that question is basically my ticket to heaven. Oh, all the things that would make me cum so fast I want done to me.

"Do whatever you want with me," I offer myself to her without hesitation. All the sexual tension was growing fast and strong and I needed something to happen now or she'll suddenly find me fingering myself.

She takes about two steps, and stands with our noses about an inch away from each other. She then tilts her head and moves to my neck inhaling my scent. "Are you sure about _anything_?" she whispers against my skin. I feel my breath hitch and lick my lips before answering. "Anything, please."

She brings her head back up to face me again and pulls her bright blonde hair out of its ponytail. It falls smoothly around her shoulders and over her face. Suddenly, Brittany attacks my lips fiercely not even giving me a second to process exactly what was happening. It's rough and sloppy, but so fucking good.

But I didn't care.

I bring both of my hands to her neck and clutch as if for dear life as I return the kiss. It didn't take long before tongues got involved and I could taste her cherry lip gloss. Her lips felt so tenderly soft and not roughly chapped, unlike Puck. I couldn't help but compare Brittany's kisses with Puck's. They're so different, it's a bit unreal.

I don't realize Brittany is holding on to me until I feel her gripping my ass and find myself moaning into the kiss. She smile against my lips as her tongue massages mine. She pulls my thighs closer to her, and I take that as a signal to wrap both of my legs around her waist.

She walks us over to the bed, gently laying me down on my back. Breaking our kiss, the tables turn as she is now the one with her legs around my waist straddling me. Her bright blue eyes do me over.

"I've always dreamt of this happening, never knew it actually would," she husks. Her voice became so low it was so damn sexy. Brittany brings her finger to right under the hem of my bikini top. She glides a finger teasingly along the fabric, barely slipping around the bottom of my breast. If only her touch was making me wet this much I don't know what I will do when she's actually touching me.

"This looks so hot on you, you know that?" she continues talking. I merely nod once humming in encouragement. She pokes a finger under the fabric until reaches my nipple and flicks it.

"Fuck," I mumble throwing my head back.

"And your nipple is so hard. I turned you on this much?" she asks lowering herself on me. Her face sits right in front of my breasts as she slowly pulls up my bikini top exposing my bare chest. She looks at me under her eyelashes, taking my right nipple in her mouth.

I exhale a sign of pleasure when my eyes flutter close.

"No, Santana," Brittany abruptly stops. "Look at me."

My eyes remained shut and just decided to not open. I don't look at people during sex. It's awkward and unnecessary and just fucks the whole thing up, okay. I shake my head in response to her leaving my eyelids shut.

"Open them, Santana." Fuck, if she keeps talking like that I may have an orgasm in about two minutes.

Holy shit.

I'm lying in bed, with Brittany on top of me. A fucking_ girl_ was just about to have sex with me.

My eyes fly open and I see Brittany smile to herself, going back to her ministrations. I push her off before her mouth reaches my nipple again.

"What's wrong?" she asks with worry on her face. I adjust the bikini top.

"I can't. I just can't," I push myself off of the bed with both of my hands on my temples.

"And why not?" Brittany now was kneeling on her bed facing me.

I gawked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "As pretty as you are, and as fun as you are, and as sexy as you are, and just as perfect as you are, it doesn't change the fact that I'm getting married in like a month."

She noticeably rolls her eyes and gets off her bed to walk over to me. "You say that a lot for a person who keeps coming back to me," Brittany sighs.

Well, damn.

"I don't know why. It's like I just can't get enough of you or something," I shrug not able to understand what I'm saying myself.

"_Have_ me then!" she yells all of a suddenly. There's some kind of anger in her eyes that I can't really distinguish.

I shake my head again and look down to our feet. My eyes start welling and I try not to make anything spill over.

"I can't," my voice breaks.

"What do you-Santana?" I feel Brittany's fingers on my chin tilting my face up. My watery eyes bore into hers as I feel her become sympathetic. She analyses my face as a tear falls out of my left eye. "If your tear rolls out of your left eye, it means that you're sad and you're in pain," she quotes from somewhere.

I wipe my eye and give a small laugh. "Yeah, well, whoever told you that wasn't lying."

"You know, I don't think you deserve any of this. To be forced into something for the rest of your life for others."

"Me either," I agree.

With the same fingers resting on my chin, Brittany slowly brings my face closer to her where our lips almost grazed. She stops there waiting to see if I'll push her away I assume.

I don't.

She kisses me after a moment. It wasn't like the one earlier. Rough and almost in a hurry. But one long, drawn out kiss that had just about all the feelings in the world behind it.

Brittany pulls back before whispering, "I'll always be here."

* * *

**Ask me anything you'd like on my tumblr or inbox me!**

**tumblr: just-a-bitofimagination**


End file.
